


Quadruple Drabble: Human Crash.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Killers drabble.</p><p> </p><p><span class="small">We were just a good thing<br/>We were such a good thing<br/>Make it go away without a word<br/>-<i>The Killers</i></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Quadruple Drabble: Human Crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Killers drabble.
> 
>  
> 
> We were just a good thing  
> We were such a good thing  
> Make it go away without a word  
> - _The Killers_

There was a breaking point Methos reached every fifty years or so. It was set off always by small things. A glimpse of himself in the mirror. The catch of the light on his fingernails. This time, it was staring down at his trousers, panic running through his mind

 _Who am I what am I doing here who am I what am I doing here_

and the knowledge that he no longer recognized himself. That was when he started running. And he never stopped until he knew who he was and didn't know how he got there.

It was sometime in the 1990s, that's all Methos knew, and he'd been running for three years. That was the advantage researching his own case. He could take a three-year trip to search for traces of Methos and still not find himself. Any other century and he would have left the Watchers to do it, but these days, things were riskier.

Kronos was on the rise.

He should run again. Seacouver wasn't safe, especially not when he felt out of place in his own skin. He couldn't afford to have an identity crisis when Kronos was so close. Kronos would pull him back. Kronos would make him forget.

No. Kronos would make him _remember_. Kronos always knew how to snap him back, how to make him pay attention to which millennium he happened to be occupying. There were only so many centuries a mind could take. There were only so many identities a man could take. Before he snapped. Before he no longer knew he was, and no longer cared.

Methos scratched at his Watcher tattoo that was no longer there. Faded. Like memories. The laughter boiled over, until he was curled up on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes, stomach seizing up with every breath. He rocked back and forth, arm clutched across his chest, legs under him, and he didn't feel the Quickening. He didn't hear the steps coming down the stairs to the loft.

Arms enfolded him. There was a low chuckle. "Another one, brother?"

Methos nodded and the motion of his head made him shudder all over, the spasms working their way out from under his skin. "K-Kronos?"

"The one and only."

 _One Kronos who am I what am I doing here Kronos who's Kronos who brother -- Death \--_ Methos' voice broke as he looked up. "Who-Who am I?"


End file.
